Game call devices for simulating the sound of turkeys or other game birds are prevalent within the hunting industry. Most conventional game call devices typically comprise a slate box and the manual use of a striking stick. To operate such devices, the slate is held in one hand while the stick is held in the other. The stick is brought into contact with the slate in short strokes to simulate the calls of the wild turkey. However, because the stick must strike the slate at a certain angled stroke length with a certain force in order to simulate the bird calls accurately, much practice and skill is required to effectively mimic or reproduce the desired calls. As such, it is extremely difficult for a beginner to accurately simulate the calls via use of such a hand-held device. Operation of these devices can also be cumbersome for even the most experienced hunters. Specifically, when a turkey approaches, the device must be put down so that the shotgun can be picked up, often resulting in loss of the most opportune moment for aiming and shooting at the turkey.
Although friction-type game call devices requiring single-hand operation are available, such devices are limited in application, as they must be held in a particular vertical orientation to ensure that the striker is held in gravitational contact with the slate. Such restrictions can be extremely cumbersome, especially while tracking a moving target and attempting to prepare a shotgun for firing at same.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a game call device that facilitates single-handed operation by enabling the striker to be held in constant contact with the sounding device, thereby allowing unrestricted use of the game call in any physical orientation. Furthermore, there is a need for a game call device that combines the features and advantages of conventional frictional-type and striking stick devices with the features and advantages of available single-handed devices.